¿que fue lo que paso?
by Milko-Chan
Summary: quien sabe como Vegeta y Bulma, resultan en una situacion comprometedora, que les hara ver las cosas muy diferentes y muy muy sexys.


Nos vemos y se que es una mirada que me interroga, caminas hacia mi como si fuera tu fin, me miras de cerca, y no puedo aguantar las ganas de tocas tus labios; no pareces sorprendido, me correspondes; nos besamos largo tiempo, solo estábamos ahí de pie, haciendo lo que nos placía hacer, me concentro en lo que estoy sintiendo, no lo puedo explicar, solo no quiero parar, así que te cruzo los brazos al cuello y siento los tuyos en mi cintura, me apretó a ti lo mas que puedo, quiero estar contigo.

Comienzas a caminar hacia atrás llevándome contigo, sin dejar de besarme, me acuestas en la cama, y tus manos se deslizan suavemente por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis senos, te detienes, me quitas tu boca y me miras, reanudas tus caricias, pienso que quieres ver como reacciono, me masajeas cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que ya no puedo aguantar mas y suelto un gemido, me vuelves a besar, ya no respiro normalmente, eso me da risa, te separas, comienzas a besar mi cuello, quiero cerrar los ojos y tratar de entender lo que esta pasando, tan solo unas horas atrás me habías dicho que te querías ir de este planeta para siempre; pero un gemido que suelto cuando empujas tu cadera contra la mía, me hace salir de cualquier pensamiento inútil.

Te rodeo con mis piernas y comienzas a empujarme contra la cama, cada vez mas fuerte, muerdo tu labio inferior y por fin te arranco un gemido, quiero hacerme encima tuyo (o de ti), pero no me dejas, insisto, no me gusta que me hagan todo, carajo, no soy una holgazana, de todas maneras mis esfuerzos son en vano, me coges por las muñecas y me inmovilizas. Tu mano toca mi pierna, y va subiendo lentamente mi vestido, hasta quitármelo, me sueltas, y dejas que me acomode a mi gusto, me siento encima tuyo y comienzo a empujarte contra la cama.

Me quitas el sostén, y me miras totalmente serio, por algún motivo esto me excita mas, te beso, que besos tan diferentes das, la verdad quiero quedarme así, te quito la camiseta y te beso todo el cuerpo, me estiro hacia un lado de la cama, hasta la mesita de noche, esculco un poco uno de los cajones y saco un condón, no me prestas mucha atención, me volteas y te acuestas encima mío. Me besas el pecho, te digo que No, pero no se porque, lo único que me interesaba en ese instante es que siguieras, sin embargo mientras mas te decía que no, mas y mejor lo hacías, claro la psicología inversa siempre funciona.

Bajas hasta la entrepierna, ahora estamos totalmente desnudos, me sonrojo al verte y te sonrió tímidamente, ahora estoy arriba, te beso todo el cuerpo, claro deteniéndome bastante tiempo abajo, tratas de controlarte, lo se, pero tu cuerpo, que ahora es mío, no me engaña, te gusta, tienes los brazos a los lados, apretando las sabanas, comienzo a subir, deteniéndome de vez en cuando para mirarte, sin embargo tu cara es inexpresiva.

Tengo nervios y algo de miedo, pero no voy a detenerme, me relajo, busco el condón en la cama, me ves extrañado, lo encuentro, lo destapo y te lo alcanzo, por un momento no entendí porque me mirabas así, reaccione y me reí, claro de inmediato te enojaste, busque el sitio, te bese y te puse el preservativo.

¿Qué haces? – preguntas malgeniado.

No te preocupes – te respondí y me senté encima tuyo y trate de que me adentrara lo más despacio posible.

Estoy cansada, me acuesto a tu lado, siento que me río como estupida, algo tonta, no importa solo quiero estar a tu lado, sin embargo te levantas de la cama, te vistes y te vas, ni una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada, nada… ya lo suponía.

Me despierto, que extraña me siento, porque tu, que significa esto; ¿será que me lo soñé?, bueno, no, no es así, sino no estaría desnuda en la cama. ¿Qué piensas Vegeta?

Bajo a desayunar y ahí te encuentro, ni me miras, ¿tan mal abre estado? Bueno, no me importa, yo si la pase muy bien. Tengo bastante hambre, comienzo a preparar mi desayuno

- imagino que fue mi mama la que te hizo de comer. _El silencio otorga._

Café, huevos y tostadas, estaba dispuesta a sentarme a la mesa contigo, pero estar así es como estar sola, mejor me voy a desayunar al balcón.

Es una bonita mañana, sino fuera porque el reloj dice que son las dos de la tarde, Dios si que dormí.

oye

hmm, _tengo la boca llena._

respecto a lo de anoche, no quiero que mal interpretes nada.

¿Y que se supone que voy a mal interpretar? para mi todo esta muy claro. – _mi desayuno totalmente arruinado_. Me levanto y me voy.

Ese día te fuiste al espacio, son tres meses que no te veo, a lo mejor no vuelvas. La verdad no me interesa.

Dejen un review así sea por pura compasión, miren que es mi primer fic, en esta categoría.


End file.
